


warmest winter

by adumbitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad attempt at humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, dont mind the title i improvised, this is literally just fluff im soft sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumbitch/pseuds/adumbitch
Summary: Jackson had a shitty day at work and Jinyoung tries his best to make it better.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	warmest winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyjchillmyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/gifts).



> i was in dire need of jinson fluff and wrote this in two days,,  
> alternatively this is me deciding to stop complaining about the lack of jinson content on AO3 and trying to do something about it 
> 
> (english isn't my fist language so i apologize in advance for any possible mistakes)

“Jinyoungie!” An excited voice echoes in the chilly December air, making the few passers-by that were courageous enough to brave the cold turn their heads towards the source of the loud cry. Not even a second later, the heavy thumping sound of feet stomping down hard on the pavement follows it.

“Hey, you came,” Jackson says once he has reached Jinyoung, as if he did not visit him almost every day, oblivious to the attention he has drawn on him. His breath, still heavy from his spontaneous sprint, forms small misty clouds between them. His cheeks, as well as his nose and the ear that has probably come out of his blue beanie in his rush, are now reddened by the cold. But Jackson is still grinning brightly.

“Who says I’m here for you, though? Maybe I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d say hi to your manager,” remarks Jinyoung, fighting to not put Jackson's beanie back over his ear. As a matter of fact, Jinyoung does have something to tell Jaebeom, but he knows he never loses any time to go back home, and the fucker is probably already in the warmth and comfort of his own flat, so this will have to wait another time.

“I’ve been waiting for you in this freezing cold for _ages_. Have some mercy and give me my cup of coffee now, Park Jinyoung,” Jackson complains, and if Jinyoung was not already aware of his friend’s liking for the dramatic, he would have known that despite his reddened cheek, he could not have been waiting for too long as he had literally just sent him a video of Jaebeom struggling to close the shop. Jackson blows on a strand of hair that keeps poking him in the eye, drawing Jinyoung’s attention to the few fugitive locks of soft brown hair that seem to have escaped the beanie’s hold too as they are now falling messily on Jackson’s forehead. They are lifted by the chill wind, and Jinyoung quickly averts his eyes back to the warm cup in his hand. 

“Oh, looks like someone's been having a bad day,” Jinyoung teases but still holds out the cup of coffee he had just bought in their favorite coffee shop to Jackson who greedily takes it out of his grip. He wraps both of his hands that were safely tucked in his way-too-thin black jacket’s pockets in the hopes of warming them up. Jinyoung considers buying him gloves as one of his Christmas gifts but knows Jackson is probably too cool for them and won’t wear them, sacrificing his own comfort for fashion.

“A bad day?! This was easily the worst day of my life. Remind me to murder the person who didn’t let me quit right before the Christmas period,” he says, sending Jinyoung a not so effective death glare as it quickly turns into a grimace when he attempts to take a sip of his still too hot beverage.

“You’ll thank me when you still have money to pay rent next month.”

Jackson grunts and _finally_ puts his beanie back on his freezing ear before intertwining his free arm with Jinyoung’s. “So you’re not even gonna ask me what happened?”

“I don’t know, was it customers unfolding clothes just to put them back down when you just folded them? Them putting articles in the wrong section or them walking in the shop with snowy shoes when you just mopped the floor? Or is it really something different from yesterday. And the day before and—“

His tirade is interrupted by Jackson punching him as best as he can with their arms still intertwined and Jinyoung laughs at his pouting face. “Will you stop laughing at my misery.” He attempts punching him again. “It was even worse than the other days, okay? And yes, I know I also said that yesterday but it’s true this time!”

“How about you tell me all that once we get you home, huh?” Jinyoung offers, noticing the other’s shivering figure. He already had to nurse him from a cold not even a month ago when the temperature was not even half as cold as it is now and is not ready to do it all over again because his stupid friend refuses to wear actual winter clothes like any other responsible adult.

“Be careful, you’d almost think you’re worried about me, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Ah, we wouldn’t want that now.”

Once in Jackson’s apartment, Jackson gives his usual apology about the mess even though it does not look any different from all the other times Jinyoung has been over which, apart from the occasional discarded clothes lying around, has never looked very messy to begin with. They take their shoes and jackets off. While Jackson runs to get his recently acquired fluffy blanket, Jinyoung takes off his scarf, another piece of clothing Jackson is apparently too cool to be seen with.

Jackson comes back beanie-less, walking as well as he can with his big heavy blanket wrapped around him. Jinyoung chuckles but still meets him in the corridor and rubs his arms to warm him up as the other still hasn’t stopped shivering. “Maybe consider wearing winter clothes in winter next time,” he says, trying to sound exasperated even though he can feel his fond smile betraying him.

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Jackson mumbles, the half of his face tucked in his comfy blanket not enough to muffle the sound of his teeth chattering.

“Oh yeah? That’s too bad 'cause I was gonna offer to cuddle for warmth on the couch but....”

“No no no no no!” Jackson exclaims, his face coming out of his cosy hideout. “I lied. I’m cold and should’ve worn warmer clothes! Cuddle me now.” He grips Jinyoung’s cold hand and leads him on the couch, wrapping the blanket over the two of them once he’s thrown his legs over him.

“I got you coffee, and you didn’t even get us snacks, Sseun-ah. Not only does that make you a bad friend but also a bad host at that,” Jinyoung complains, lips pressed together and head shaking in faux disappointment. 

Jinyoung has spent enough time over to know perfectly where all the food items are stored and could technically just stand up and go get them for himself. But unfortunately, he was trapped under Jackson’s thighs. It isn’t his fault he _absolutely_ can't move. 

“I’m never getting out of this blanket. Too comfy,” he mutters, getting even closer to Jinyoung. “Besides _I’m_ the snack, you ungrateful brat.” 

Jinyoung lets out an amused laugh that shakes his torso and Jackson watches in awe as his, for once, unconcealed mouth stretches into a grin that reaches his eyes. When he turns his head back to him, Jackson immediately averts his eyes and clears his throat.

“So are you gonna listen to me vent about my shitty-ass day or what?” He suddenly proceeds to say, sounding almost in a hurry.

“I’m all ears. Even more so than usual,” Jinyoung answers, pointing at his big ears and studying Jackson’s face for his reaction. He smiles when he gets the one he was hoping for; Jackson laughing, doubling up on his lap.

Once he has calmed down, he starts his long-awaited story. “Okay, so I had the usual messy or rude costumers, yeah? But. One of them. _One of them_.” Jackson closes his eyes for a second and takes a big breath, and Jinyoung knows the story is about to get good. “So a client comes in, looking like your typical Karen and we all look at each other, each of us secretly hoping we won’t be the one having to deal with her.” He makes a pause, pressing his lips together as if the mere memory of this interaction still pained him. “After a few minutes, she comes up to me because, of course, it had to fall upon me and you know what she asked for? She asked where she could find my fucking hoodie and I politely tell her it’s not from the shop but give her the brand so she can try and find it online because I’m nice like that. Except she won’t take no as an answer. She wants to buy the hoodie _now_ — Jinyoung stop laughing! That was traumatizing! She wouldn’t leave me alone and kept threatening to get me fired.”

“Weren’t you the one wishing you wouldn’t be working during the Christmas period? In a way she was just doing you a favour, how generous of her,” Jinyoung says, still having trouble containing his laughter. 

“I hate you,” Jackson says, almost pouting. 

“No you don’t,” Jinyoung states, placing his hand on the back of his head to push it to the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry you had to deal with assholes all day, I hope this makes up for it. What happened afterwards?”

“She asked to see my manager and Jaebeom told her to get lost,” Jackson says, shifting his head a bit to smile at the memory of the rude client getting what she deserved.

“Oh, your nose’s still cold,” Jinyoung remarks, pushing Jackson’s face off of his neck to feel his nose with his fingers, making sure he was not imagining things. And then, because his brain apparently hates him, it decides it’s a good idea to bring his mouth to Jackson’s nose to warm it up a bit. He realizes what he’s doing and freezes too late, his lips already brushing the tip of his nose. He closes his eyes, not ready to see Jackson’s expression yet. 

Until he says, in a voice so small Jinyoung wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn’t been sitting so incredibly still: “My lips are still a bit cold, too.”

His words are enough to make Jinyoung finally move backwards, needing confirmation he has not misheard what the other has just said. As tempting as it is, Jinyoung is not about to sacrifice years of friendship and trust over what might as well have been an auditory hallucination or wishful thinking. But judging by the way Jackson has trouble meeting his eyes and the uncharacteristic rosy tint on his cheeks now that they’re inside, he was not mistaken. 

“Oh,” he whispers, slowly bringing a hesitant hand to the other’s lips. He still has a hard time believing this is actually happening and is too taken aback to be mad at them for not doing this any sooner. He softly runs his thumb over Jackson’s bottom lip, marvelling at the way it feels under his finger yet scared he will break the spell that has gotten over Jackson if he rushes things. But the other just hitches a breath, as ecstatic as Jinyoung is feeling and closes the gap between them. Jinyoung’s eyes shut as soon as their lips meet. He feels Jackson shift to wrap his arms around his neck, bringing him even closer and sighing into the kiss. His lips are warm, but he is not about to say anything about it if it means they can stay pressed against his for a bit longer. 

When Jinyoung pulls away the tiniest bit, their lips still brushing against each other, he can feel Jackson’s mouth lift up into a smile and the tip of his still cold nose pressed against his. He huffs an amused breath before diving back onto the other’s lips, with nothing holding him back this time. They kiss like they have all the time in the world, Jinyoung gently stroking Jackson’s cheek and Jackson softly suckling on his bottom lip. 

“How about you go get us something to eat now?” Jinyoung enquires once they put a bit of space between each other, making Jackson whine at the loss.

Jackson looks at him for a moment, his eyes tracing every single bit of his features as if he had not seen them a million times already. He pretends to think about Jinyoung’s question when really all he is thinking about is getting his criminally plush lips back on his. “Only if it gets me another kiss when I come back.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading<3


End file.
